Tsubasa
by Vi Sign
Summary: As rumours on Tsubasa's incident spreads, two girls reflect on their feelings and pain as they worry for him. Spoilers involved.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

Spoilers alert! This is based on chapter 95, and is more or less similar to the manga in some scenes, just a little editing here and there. This happens after the scene when Tsubasa was caught in the explosion, and news had spread about the incident.

* * *

"Tsubasa-sen… pai? It's a lie… It's a lie, isn't it?" Mikan stuttered.

"Sakura-san…" Ruka started.

"It's a lie! Tsubasa-senpai isn't in the Dangerous Abilities class! He's not in there!"

She was becoming hysterical until someone pulled her into a hug.

"Shh… Mikan. Calm down."

Mikan felt her eyes welled up in tears as she cried into Hotaru's shoulder while Hotaru stroked her head protectively.

Ruka stood in front of the two girls and looked at Hotaru in the eye.

"Let's bring her to her room. She needs more rest."

Hotaru nodded.

* * *

Hotaru had brought her to her room, accompanied her for awhile, before leaving to change out of her uniform.

When she returned, her classmates, as well as Misaki-senpai and Tono-senpai had come along with her.

Misaki had knelt along with her, engulfing her in a hug. There was a moment of silence as everyone else looked on at the gesture by the older girl.

"That baka… he'll be alright," Misaki whispered.

Mikan felt a fresh wave of tears coming, and wailed in anguish as Misaki continued hugging her the way Hotaru had before.

It was late when she was done crying. As everyone started to leave, Misaki looked at her with a sad look Mikan was not accustomed to seeing on her senpai's face.

"It's not your fault Tsubasa went into the Dangerous Abilities class and got into the accident, so don't blame yourself."

Misaki-senpai paused a while before continuing.

"I'm sure he'll be alright. He'll come back with his cheerful face as if nothing ever happened."

"Thank you, everyone," Mikan whispered.

"Good night," everyone said one after another.

As the door closed, thoughts were running through her head.

_Tsubasa-senpai._

Images of the older boy ran through her head not for the first time that day.

Her first senpai. The brotherly figure she could rely on. One of the people she had started to love as family.

Then her attention shifted to Misaki-senpai. She remembered the older girl's eyes were red and swollen, as though she had cried a lot before coming to see Mikan. She probably did. Mikan admired her for not showing her tears moments before.

"It's probably hard for senpai as well, right?" Mikan whispered to herself.

"Tsubasa-senpai…"

Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from her room's window. Natsume, the person she needed right then, was standing on the window sill. He came down and sat on the sill while looking at her intensely.

"I felt you were crying alone while I was looking for that guy, so I came," he said.

Without a word, she threw her hands around his neck and cried again, as Natsume returned her embrace.

* * *

At another room, pained sobs could be heard.

Misaki Harada was on her bed, legs folded against her chest as she cried into them.

"Tsubasa! Baka! You said you'll be alright in that class, didn't you? Now, everyone's saying you're dead!"

"You liar!"

Her best friend wasn't there for her now. And worse of all, she can't be at his side when he needs her.

She took a deep breath in. And out. And repeated it a few times.

"I have to be strong for Mikan. If Tsubasa were here, he would risk his life for that girl," she promised herself.

"I'll protect her like Tsubasa did… And act strong for him and Mikan. I'll do it for them."

* * *

"Andou Tsubasa! Where are you?!"

Misaki collapsed to her knees as she broke down in the middle of Bear's space. The poor Bear was torn at several places and his cute little place was reduced to pieces. But that was the least of her worries.

Everyone under the Elementary School Principal had set out to catch Mikan, and all of Mikan's friends had rebel against them, fighting them and being captured by them.

Misaki had escaped by forming many doppelgangers who escaped in all directions. It was cowardly of her, but she could not let herself get caught, for the reason she could free those captured kids later. For now, she had a few of her doppelgangers monitoring the enemies.

"I'm sorry, Tsubasa. I did my best. Now Mikan is with Natsume and they've run away to somewhere safe. But the other kouhai... I'm afraid for them."

"Tsubasa… where are you? I don't even know if you're alive. I'm lonely here without you. I need your jokes to cheer me up. Heck! I need you here so I can punch and kick the hell out of you until I'm satisfied!"

Bear came up to her, patting her thigh with his good arm. She picked the soft toy up and looked at him.

"You missed him too, don't you? Without Kaname and Tsubasa, you must be lonely," she said wistfully while patting its head.

She took a deep breathe in, thoughts ran through, thinking how those kouhai of hers will feel if their senpai crumple. She at least had to give them some reassurance.

With renewed confidence, she stood up and punched the air, without loosing its violent edge.

"Andou Tsubasa! If you don't come back, I absolutely won't forgive you. Ever!"

"And when he comes back, we'll beat him to pulp, won't we, Bear?" she said softly, but in a little playful tone, poking its nose.

As the winds came, she closed her eyes to feel the wind. She longed to feel Tsubasa's touch, as the wind brushes her face. With her very short period of composure because of the wind, she could feel something stroking one side of her face. When she opened her eyes in surprise, there were leaves dancing about in the air.

"Ma! Must be my imagination. And those leaves."

She smiled despite herself.

"Come on, Bear. Let's fix you up. And then, we'll rescue the kids. We can't let that wretched girl lay her hands on any of the kids," Misaki said, as she offered her arms for Bear, which he did, willingly.

* * *

Over a tree nearby, a shadow moved.

* * *

I got a little irritated with myself for making the characters cry so much, but then figured without the tears, it just won't feel right. Let me know what you think.


End file.
